


Office Lady Witch - Part 2

by 1GL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Older Woman/Younger Man, Tickling, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: His girlfriend doesn't like being called a witch... could there be a reason for it!?





	1. (The Apartment)

"Horns, I'm home!"

Oh, I hate that nickname... I don't even fully remember why I got it. Some dumb joke I made when I was pretty drunk at a Halloween party got turned into a running gag by my girlfriend. In fact, we both officially met each other at that party. The only thing I can remember from it though was she was dressed as a witch. Her thickness really shined in it, so of course I could never forget that.

And while the nickname Horns annoys me, my nickname for her drives her up the wall. Witch! I don't mean anything malicious from it, just playful banter back but sometimes I think she seriously hates it.

"Well well well Witch, how was work? Brew any potions?" I said with a smirk.

When we first met, we worked in the same office, but since then she has been promoted and even started working in a completely different company. Some place fancy.

Actually, it's some French sounding brewery.... I never heard of it before, and their website is all foreign, so I don't know much about it. This adds to my witch joke to really get to her.

With that cute pouting face, she makes, "For the last time I'm not the one brewing anything there!"

I dig deeper, "So you don't deny the potions part! See, you don't need to hide your witchy-ness!"

She rolls her eyes, "That doesn't even make any sense!" As she talks she unbuttons her blouse, "Ah, I hate how tight this is!"

Deeper I go, "Ah, the witch academy does have a strict guideline dress code!"

While giving me a death stare, she takes off her heels and chucks them at me.

"OWWW! Oww!"

"Seriously Horns! Why do you keep call me a Witch? Do you think I'm ugly?" She grimaced.

With a smile, "Of course not! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! All those witch stereotypes are lies!"

She began chasing me all over the apartment, trying to throw punches.

"Ouhhhh I can't believe you! Stop calling me that!" she pouted.

"Why? You're a witch!"

Her eyes burned red, "WHY DO YOU THINK I'M A WITCH?"

"Well besides that fact you dressed like one before, your laugh is just like a witch's!", which was a true statement.

"Nuh uh!"

"Then prove it! Laugh!"

She stops chasing me and does a deadpan delivery, "Ha.. ha.. ha.." a very forced and fake laugh.

"That isn't your laugh!"

"Yes, it is! What's it gonna take for you to believe me?" She crossed her arms to increase the pouting level.

I pause for a moment, thinking of the possibilities.... "Will you be willing to do... anything to prove yourself innocent?" I say as sly as possible, but it comes off goofier than I imagined.

"Yes, any challenge you can throw at me!"

... this could get kinky... "Oh... then I have challenge then.... but maybe you won't be able to handle it."

"What is it? I've probably dealt with worse torture than you could ever imagine!" She says proudly.

"Well, let me keep it a surprise if you're so sure about it... it involves you being tied down though. On our bed." I say sheepishly.

She snaps her fingers, "Then it's decided, I'll grab the rope after I finish changing out of my work clothes."

"Alright... wait when have you had rope??!"


	2. (The Bedroom)

My girlfriend is now tied down. Her arms attached to the bed posts. She is still clothed, in sweat pants and a casual t-shirt, but the scene is still quite erotic.

I'm clothed as well, as I finish tightening her restraints. I climb onto the bed and on to her. Sitting on her torso, I look down on her and ask one last time, "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I'm going to be relentless with my torture... until you finally admit you're a witch."

She looks back at me unfazed, "Whatever, it can't be that bad. I have been through a lot worse, more than you may ever know!... Anyways, are you gonna do it or not? Let's get this over with!"

Her nonchalant behavior taunts me more... this is something I've wanted to do to her for a while, so the Gods must be smiling for gracing me with this erotic situation.

I wrap my legs around her big body and start to pull up her shirt. Seeing the sight of her humongous breasts is enough to make me horny... fuck, I guess I'm living up to my name sake.

Her anticipation must be through the roof to not notice my boner expanding on her chest but... I use this to my advantage. With her shirt pulls up to her arms I take a moment to marvel are her precious jugs. She gives me a dirty look, but right as she moves her lips I go in for the kill....

My fingers jump right for her bare armpits. Rubbing, tapping, my fingers work out on her pits. She has an immediate laughing fit. She couldn't even hold it back.

To add insult to injury I taunt her, "See?? Do you hear yourself? That laugh! That's a witch cackle!"

"~~~AH HAHAHAHaaaaHAHAHA" She can't even get a word in. Man, I love her laugh. It does sound like a weird witch laugh, but it's hot to me.

I take a pause, releasing my fingers from her. As she breaths she lets out a "Fuck you..."

This time I jump to her chest. My fingers dance around her chest. I find the most ticklish spots on her ribs and abs and execute my attack plan accordingly.

Inbetween her laughs she begs, "~AHHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAAAASEEE STOPPPPP AHHHAHAHAHAH PLEAAASE"

"I'm only stopping once you admit you're a witch. C'mon, say it! You're a witch!" I say with a sadistic smile.

Oh, how well the tickle torture is working. I didn't realize how ticklish she was, and neither did she most likely.

My tickle barrage becomes an all-out assault as I randomly jump to all of her weak points. During the tickling her laughter can be ear piercing as she screams, her arms and legs wailing. Her tits jiggle like mad in her bra. I almost have to ride her fidgeting like a mechanical bull.

She keeps begging me to stop but she isn't saying the magic words. Soon enough her laughs turn into mewls and moans... and then suddenly... tears.

I know it's odd to say but, through all of the excitement my dick had swelled up. Her laughter made me so hot and bothered that when she shifted to pitiful whimpers I couldn't take anymore. Watching her cry I came right then and there, soiling my pants. She doesn't notice me hump her upper body a bit as she cries.

Honestly, I don't know why she hasn't given up. She is more strong willed than I thought.

As she's clearly at wits end I give the final punch, "Say it dear, say that you're a witch!"

Finally, through her sobbing she says it, "Immmma witch... imma witch!"

With the battle won, I lay off my torment. I pat her on the head, "See? Was that so hard to say?"

Maybe I went a little overboard though... As I undo her restraints she continues to cry. Once she's fully released she sits up and sobs into her hands.

Yeah, I may of fucked up a little. I come back over to hug and comfort her, "..S... Sorry I .. may have gone too far. It was just that in the heat of the moment... I got a little too into it. And I was surprised you didn't admit it sooner."

Tears run down her cute cheeks, "I wasnnnt strongg enough ... it's alllll my faulttt .... huhhahhhhh... I guess itttt doesnt matter now.... i will show youu.."

She snaps her figures. The closet doors swing open miraculously. That antique chest of hers that's always locked fling open. And from it, an odd arrangement of items fling out. Books, what looks like potions with colorful fluid, frogs, strange monstrous animal organs, herbs, and who knows what else. They float around us at head level.

Wait

WHAT

SHES ACTUALLY A WITCH? OR NO I'M DREAMING? HAVING A WET DREAM? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ONNN!!!

As I remain motionless next to her, she whimpers out an explanation, "You seeee... witch can not have relationships with mortalss... well... they cann... but only if the mortal does not know the Truth.... but now that you know.... bad things may happen to the both of us..." she sobs more.

I stare at the magically floating objects dumbfounded. This. Can't. Be. Real. Not a joke? Real?

She continues on, "if you me now... you may be safe... but we must never see each other ever again...."

I finally chip in, "No. I always want to be with you. I realize I messed up here, so I need to make things right." This can't be a prank, so no matter how ridiculous it is she is clearly distraught. I don't care if it's a dream I gotta take care of her.

She warns me, "This is quite serious danger, the council of witches will come after us!"

I retort, "I'm not afraid, as long as we are together that's what matters." DAMN the moment is making me more badass than usual. I'd honestly be terrified of witches that could insta-kill me if this wasn't a dream.... right?

I add, "Heh, I owe you one for this huh?"

Suddenly the floating magic items go flying back into her chest, but in their place comes out feathers and brushes.

Her sorrow disappears, but it's replaced by an evil smirk, "Ohhhh hell yeah you do! I wanted to do this when you were tickling me, but I couldn't use my magic to expose my magic...." She snaps her fingers once again, this time I go flying. The bed pulls me in, the restraints grab me like tentacles and tie me down themselves.

She leans over my head and yells with joy, "PUNISHMENT TIME!!"

"Aaaaaaaaah"

# THE END

"Wait.... you already came? In your pants? From tickling me earlier? You fucking pervert!"


End file.
